fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark Covenant
THIS PROFILE IS A MASSIVE WORK IN PROGRESS! Backstory Ark Covenant is a Paracybite created by the Cyberai Organization's Gene Engine. He is considered to be the last true Cyberai Warrior, with his creation nearly exhausting the engine's resources completely. Ark was created using the genetic traits of Organization Founder Miko Illumina's late brother, designed to replicate him almost identically. Possessing an extrasensory hyper-awareness, he was an adept combatant and a gifted intellectual. Although he is anatomically similar to a Neonite/Neo-Sapient (the primary inhabitants of Neo-Earth), Ark's characteristics are far superior. Like every other Cyberai, he is Psychic and capable of utilizing both Telekinetic and Energy based powers. Appearance and Personality Ark has the appearance of a very lean, young teenage male. He is of average height and weight, 5'10" and 120 lbs. In terms of genetic descent, he has an Asian build, specifically that of Japanese origin, with an angular head shape and the facial features of a Caucasian. He shares the same appearance as Miko Illumina's half brother, Kentaro, who was of both Japanese and Scandinavian descent. Personal Stats Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B 'while disguised, '''9-A '''w/ Boost | '''8-A '''as a Paracybite, at least '''7-C '''when Boosted | '''7-A '''w/ Multi Boost | '''7-A '''w/ Basic Ancient Powers, '''High 7-A '''when focused w/ Boost | '''6-B '''w/ Adamant Armor and Katana '''Name: '''Ark Covenant '''Origin: 'CYBERAI (Verse) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''0 | 5 | 6 | 7 (Chronological Ages) || 9 (Prologue, born with the appearance of a 9 year old) | 14 (Part 1, had completely mastered his basic powers) | 15 (Part 2, gained and learned how to utilize multiple new powers and forms) | 16 (Part 3, trained with an ancient warrior and learned new techniques) | 17 (Part 4) 'Classification: '''Paracybite (Paranormally Enhanced Artificial Organism), The Final Creation, Adamant Spirit 'Attack Potency: Street Level '(Comparable to Miko Illumina, put several Bullies/Delinquents into a coma), '''Small Building Level '(Can destroy basic Metallum Drones and Automatons) | 'City Block Level '(Can fight and destroy a Metallum Sentinel, should be on par with base form Wyvern Rysk), 'Town Level '(Fought and Defeated the Metallum Polymorph) | 'City Level '(Can fight on par with Xero and Xara Matter in their base forms) | 'Mountain Level '(Able to fight with Ancient Warlord Kamikira), 'Large Mountain Level '(Can fight with and defeat Metallum Grand Leader Terribytus) | 'Country Level '(On par with Wyvern Rysk's Phase I Full Dragon Form) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Speed blitzed Miko Illumina), at least 'Subsonic '(Faster than basic Metallum Infantry) | 'High Hypersonic '(Clocks in at Mach 40, should be on par with the Metallum Polymorph) | 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Much faster than lightning) 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 '| '''Class G | Class T Striking Strength: Street Class, Small Building Class 'w/ Boost | '''City Block Class '''w/ Base Power, '''Town Class '''when Boosted | '''Mountain Class '| 'Mountain Class '''w/ Basic Ancient Powers, '''Large Mountain Class '''when focused w/ Boost | '''Country Class '''w/ Adamant Armor and Katana 'Durability: Street Level, Small Building Level 'w/ Boost | '''City Block Level '''w/ Base Power, '''Town Level '''when Boosted | '''Mountain Level '| 'Mountain Level '''w/ Basic Ancient Powers, '''Large Mountain Level '''when focused w/ Boost | '''Country Level '''w/ Adamant Armor and Katana 'Stamina: Extremely High '(Ark is rarely out of breath, even among the strongest opponents) 'Range: Unknown Intelligence: 'Ark is considered a highly intelligent being, even among his own kind. He is able to memorize split second events and recall them years later, describing them perfectly. With his psychic abilities, Ark's intelligence increases by twenty thousand times, allowing him to literally read minds. He was able to beat Miko in a game of Symulus, which is a hyper scientific version of Chess, and caught her completely by surprise. Powers and Abilities BoS/Prologue [[Superhuman Physical Characteristics|'Superhuman Physical Characteristics,]]' Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy Creation/Manipulation/Destruction, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Pressure Manipulation' Notable Attacks and Techniques Feats Other Trivia/Notes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Artificial Lifeforms Category:Artificial Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors Category:ExerciseDancefloors' Pages